The End of Our Friendship
by Hiname Titania
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke pria dengan segala kesempurnaanya, harta, kekuasaan, dan wanita-wanita cantik telah dimilikinya. Tapi bagaimana jika takdir kehidupan lebih ironis daripada yang ia kira? AU, SasuHina.


**DISCLAIMER : **Naruto punya Mas Masashi, saya cuman minjem karakternya aja *minjem engga pernah bilang sih ssst ya*

**WARNINGS: **Masih jauh dari kata sempurna, AU, SasuHina, dan lain-lain.

_So wilt all my love and kindness I bring you…_

* * *

**~The End of Our Friendship~**

_By Hiname Titania_

_Chapter 1: Ironic_

(^_^)

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke masuk ke sebuah _pub_ _elite_ dengan langkahnya yang angkuh. Semua orang menyambut kedatanganannya. Wanita-wanita cantik nan bertubuh molek mendekatinya dengan giuran-giuran kehangatan yang dapat membuat setiap lelaki menggila. Tanpa menghiraukan wanita-wanita cantik yang menggodanya ia duduk di salah satu sofa panjang bewarna merah di sudut ruangan _pub_. Ia sandarkan punggungnya ke sofa empuk di belakangnya. Kedua tangannya ia rentangkan dan bersandar di atas sofa, kakinya ia silangkan. Senyuman tipis yang terkesan arrogan menghiasi wajah sempurnanya.

Seorang pria berambut jinggamendekatinya. "Tuan, anda ingin pesan apa?"

Sasuke menatap pria di hadapannya itu. "Seperti biasa." jawabnya singkat.

Pria berambut orange itu mengangguk mengerti, lalu pergi.

Uchiha Sasuke memang istimewa.

Dalam usia yang masih muda ia sudah menjadi seorang pengusaha yang sukses, usahanya ini sudah melebar ke kancah internasional dan sudah membuka cabang-cabang hampir di seluruh dunia. Selain kepandaiannya dalam berbisnis, ia juga merupakan sosok pria sempurna idaman wanita. Tubuhnya atletis, kulitnya putih bersih, dan wajahnya apalagi bisa membuat iri para dewa. Mungkin hal seperti ini hanyalah mimpi, tapi ini memang kenyataan yang di miliki seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Kebahagian duniawi semuanya sudah ia miliki, harta, kekuasaan, dan wanita. Apalagi yang diinginkan seorang lelaki selain ketiga hal tersebut.

Tangannya mulai bermain-main dengan wanita-wanita cantik yang duduk di sebelahnya. Senyuman menggoda ia berikan kepada wanita-wanita tersebut. Tentu saja hal itu berhasil melelehkan hati wanita-wanita tersebut. "Ah..Sasuke-sama.." ujar mereka.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke menoleh untuk melihat orang yang memanggilnya. Di hadapannya berdiri Uzumaki Karin. Sasuke menatap datar wanita di hadapannya ini. "Ada apa?"

Kedua tangan wanita itu mengepal, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. "Brengsek…" gumamnya.

Meskipun suasana di pub ini bising, Sasuke bisa mengerti gumaman Karin. Ia bisa membaca gerakan bibirnya. "Hn." sahutnya tak peduli.

"Dasar brengsek! Bajingan!" teriak Karin tiba-tiba, wanita-wanita yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke menatapnya sinis.

"Berani-beraninya kau berbicara seperti itu pada Sasuke-sama!" bentak salah satu wanita itu, lalu berdiri mendekati Karin yang memerah tersulut emosi.

"Lepaskan aku!" bentak Karin, ketika wanita itu memegang lengannya dengan kasar. Matanya kembali menatap Sasuke tajam, tangisan menghiasi wajahnya. "Kau tega sekali, Sasuke! Kau bajingan! Brengsek!" lanjutnya lagi kali ini ia berusaha mendekati Sasuke, berniat untuk mencakar-cakar wajah dingin pria penyebab amarahnya ini. Namun usahanya gagal, ketika lengannya di tahan dua sosok pria berbadan besar dan berwajah galak yang menatapnya sangar.

"Beraninya kalian! Lepas! Lepaaas!" berontak Karin.

"Bawa dia keluar." perintah Sasuke.

Dengan sigap kedua pria berbadan besar itu menuruti perintahnya dan menyeret paksa Karin. "Lepas!" Mata merahnya menatap Sasuke benci. "Aku bersumpah kau akan jatuh cinta pada wanita yang tidak mencintaimu! Kau akan menderita Uchiha Sasuke!" rutuk Karin mengebu-ngebu, setelah mengatakan hal itu ia membiarkan kedua pria berbadan besar itu membawanya pergi.

Sasuke menatap kosong tempat tadi Karin berdiri, tangannya mengambil segelas _wine_ yang sudah tersedia di mejanya. Meminumnya dalam sekali teguk.

Sebenarnya ada hal yang belum bisa ia miliki, yaitu Hyuuga Hinata.

* * *

(^_^)

* * *

"_Nee-chan_!" panggil Hyuuga Hanabi kepada kakaknya di balik pintu kamar. Gadis remaja berusia 17 tahun itu mengerutkan keningnya. Tangannya mulai mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar kakaknya lagi. Sudah lebih dari satu menit ia memanggil kakaknya tapi tak pernah ada sahutan. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk masuk, tangannya memegang kenop pintu lalu memutarnya. Tak di kunci.

Penciuman Hanabi langsung di sambut wangi lavender khas ruangan kakaknya. Ruangan cukup besar yang bernuansa ungu ini terlihat sangat feminim dan rapi seperti pemiliknya. Mata lavendernya memandang kesal kakaknya yang ternyata masih menggulungkan tubuhnya di antara selimut sutra miliknya. Ia mendekati kakaknya, lalu menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh kakaknya itu berharap agar kakaknya segera terbangun dari dunia mimpinya.

Kesadaran tak kunjung menghampiri kakaknya ini, ia menurunkan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga kakaknya. Menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu berteriak. "Nee-chan banguuuuuuuuun!"

Kali ini usahanya berhasil, kakaknya langsung bangun terperanjat dan alhasil jatuh ke bawah di sisi lain tempat tidur ukuran _king size_-nya ini. Hanabi yang melihat kejadian itu tertawa geli.

Hinata yang terjatuh kemudian bangkit dan menatap kesal adik kesayangannya ini. "Hanabi!"

"Haha… maaf _Nee-chan_, habis _Nee-chan_ daritadi di bangunin ga bangun-bangun sih." Ujarnya di sela-sela tawanya.

Hinata menghela napas, memafkan adiknya ini. "Jam berapa sekarang?" tanyanya akhirnya.

"Jam delapan pagi." Jawab Hanabi.

Hinata memandang horror adiknya. "APA?!"

"Lebih tepatnya jam delapan lebih tiga puluh satu menit lima puluh empat detik." Lanjutnya sambil melihat jam tangan berwarna putih miliknya.

"Gawat." Ujar Hinata dengan cepat ia mengambil handuk lalu mengunci dirinya di kamar mandi. Gara-gara kemarin malam ia menghabiskan waktu mengobrol dengan teman-temannya ia sampai lupa waktu dan akhirnya ia telat tidur. Padahal hari ini adalah hari penting untuknya. Kantor tempat ia bekerja akan kedatangan pihak _broadcast_ yang akan membawa salah satu pekerjanya untuk dijadikan sebagai reporter berita di acara baru yang mereka buat. Hinata merupakan salah satu orang yang terpilih oleh kantornya untuk di promosikan tapi dengan bodohnya ia bangun kesiangan mengacaukan kesempatannya yang langka ini.

Tidak lebih dari sepuluh menit, Hinata sudah keluar dari kamar mandinya. Hanabi sudah tidak ada di kamarnya. Ia segera membuka lemarinya dan mengenakan baju kerjanya. Rok ketat bewarna abu selutut dengan kemeja putih di balut blazer berwarna senada dengan roknya. Lalu menggunakan make-up secukupnya. Kemudian menyisir rambut panjangnya dan membiarkannya tergerai. Ia lalu mengenakan Jam Tangan _Channel _silver miliknya dan menyemprotkan sedikit parfum lavender kesukannya. Mengenakan sepasang _high heels_ bewarna hitam. Akhirnya ia siap dan keluar dari kamarnya dengan membawa Tas _Furla_ miliknya.

Rumahnya terlihat sangat sepi hanya ada beberapa pelayan yang tengah membereskan meja makan, ayah dan sepupunya Neji pasti sudah berangkat ke kantor mereka. Mereka adalah pria disiplin yang berhasil keluarga Hyuuga didik. Dan Hanabi mungkin dia juga sudah berangkat ke sekolah. Ia mengambil sapotong roti _sandwich_ dan memakannya. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia menuju garasi tempat mobilnya tersimpan. Setelah sampai di garasi ia segera memasuki mobilnya dan langsung pergi.

Keberuntungan sepertinya tidak sedang berpihak kepadanya, ternyata pihak broadcast telah pergi dan memilih Haruno Sakura sebagai reporter berita untuk acara baru mereka. Hinata merutuki dirinya sendiri, perasaan tidak terima hinggap di hatinya apalagi setelah tau Haruno Sakura, rivalnya dalam pekerjaannya inilah yang terpilih sebagai reporter tersebut. Ia bisa melihat Sakura yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan ke arahnya. Wanita itu berjalan mendekatinya dengan langkah gemulainya.

"Sayang sekali Hinata-san kau terlambat datang. Jadinya mereka memilihku." Ujar Sakura dengan suara merasa bersalah yang di buat-buat.

"Tidak apa-apa. Selamat ya Sakura-san." Jawab Hinata, ia berusaha se-ikhlas mungkin menerima kekalahannya kali ini.

"Terima kasih." Ujarnya dengan senyuman palsunya. "Meskipun begitu aku yakin kau datang pun aku yang akan tetap terpilih." Ujarnya sombong lalu pergi berlalu.

Hinata membuang muka, raut kekesalan terlihat jelas dari wajah cantiknya.

* * *

(^_^)

* * *

Mobil _Range Rover_ hitam-_metallic_ terparkir di restauran ala Italia di salah satu kawasan kuliner yang terkenal di Tokyo. Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya itu, ia memilih meninggalkan _meeting_ untuk makan malam di tempat ini. Ia masuk ke dalam restauran dengan di sambut oleh pelayan wanita yang terlihat terkejut dengan kedatangan tamu istimewa yang tak di duga-duganya ini.

"Tuan, silahkan anda bebas memilih meja anda." Jelas pelayan wanita itu ramah, Sasuke sudah biasa dimanapun atau kemanapun ia pasti akan mendapatkan perlakuan istimewa seperti ini. Padahal untuk orang biasa mereka harus mem-_booking_ tempat sebelum akhirnya mendapatkan meja tapi dia hanya perlu melangkahkan kakinya saja dan ia pun bisa duduk dimanapun yang ia mau.

"Saya sudah pesan." Jawab Sasuke.

"Oh begitu." Gumam pelayan tersebut ada raut tidak yakin dari wajahnya dengan sigap ia membuka kembali daftar-daftar tamu yang sudah memesan meja, mau dilihat beberapa kalipun tidak tertera nama Uchiha Sasuke di sana. Kemudian dengan takut-takut ia menatap kembali Sasuke. "M-maaf Tuan, tidak ada nama anda di _booklist_."

"Teman saya sudah memesannya."

Pelayan wanita itu menghela napas lega, tadinya ia takut ceroboh karena tidak mencatat nama tamu sehebat pria di hadapannya ini."Baiklah, atas nama siapa?"

"Hyuuga Hinata."

Pelayan wanita itu sepertinya agak terkejut dengan pernyataan Sasuke dan kekecewaan melandanya ketika mengetahui ia kemari untuk menemui seorang wanita. "Baiklah kalau begitu, mari saya antar ke meja tuan." ujarnya ramah berusaha untuk tidak menunjukan kekecewaannya.

"Sasuke." panggil Hinata ketika melihat Sasuke yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hn." ujarnya seraya duduk di kursi yang ada di depan Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum kecil. "Kau mau pesan apa?"

"Terserah." ujarnya datar.

Hinata diam sejenak, berpikir sambil melihat menu yang sedang di pegangnya. Setelah menemukan menu yang diinginkannya, ia menatap pelayan wanita yang tadi mengantar Sasuke yang sudah siap dengan note dan bolpoin di tangannya.

"Kami pesan _spagetty bolgonoise_, yang satu memakai irisan tomat yang lebih banyak ya." Ujar Hinata kepada pelayan wanita itu.

Pelayan itu mengangguk. "Minumannya, Nona?"

"Satu _coffee latte_ dan satu jus tomat." Lanjutnya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil dengan pilihan menu untuknya, Hinata memang selalu tau apa yang dia suka.

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar Nona, Tuan." Ujar pelayan itu setelah selesai mencatat pesanan mereka kemudian pergi.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan harimu Sasuke?" tanya Hinata membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Biasa saja. Semuanya berjalan normal." Ujarnya datar. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya, matanya memperhatikan Hinata.

"Hariku buruk." Tutur Hinata sendu. "Aku gagal mendapatkan posisi sebagai reporter berita yang aku idam-idamkan itu. Dan kau tau siapa yang mendapatkan posisi itu?"

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Haruno Sakura." Jawab Hinata pahit.

Pantas jika Hinata tidak menyukai hal ini, Sasuke tau kalau Haruno Sakura adalah rival Hinata. Ia juga tidak akan suka jika ia dikalahkan oleh rivalnya.

Hinata pun menceritakan penyebab ia gagal pemilihan dari ia kesiangan sampai jatuh dari tempat tidur pun ia ceritakan. Beginilah kalau sudah bersama dengan Sasuke ia bisa menceritakan apapun, tak ada rasa malu ataupun sungkan karena dengan Sasuke apapun pasti terasa nyaman.

Sasuke memperhatikan Hinata, sesekali menganggukan kepala menimpali cerita-cerita Hinata. Terkeukeuh sendiri melihat ekspresi-ekspresi Hinata yang tak pernah bosan ia lihat. Ia menikmatinya, apapun yang ia lakukan bersama Hinata ia selalu menikmatinya.

"Apa Karin tidak marah, kau makan malam bersamaku?" tanya Hinata di sela-sela makannya. Beberapa menit yang lalu pesanan mereka sudah datang.

"Tidak, aku sudah putus dengannya." Jawab Sasuke datar.

Hinata termenung sejenak, menghentikan kegiatan makannya dan menatap Sasuke sedih. "Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah bosan dengannya." Jawab Sasuke jujur.

Hinata tampak tidak suka dengan jawaban Sasuke. "Kau ini selalu seperti ini, kapan kau akan serius berhubungan dengan wanita? Sebenarnya wanita seperti apa yang kau cari, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan makannya. Menatap Hinata lekat-lekat. Tatapan yang tidak bisa di jabarkan oleh Hinata.

_Wanita sepertimu, wanita sepertimu yang aku cari. Hinata._

"Aku tidak tahu." dusta Sasuke.

"Aku heran denganmu, begitu banyak wanita yang ingin bersamamu, tidak adakah diantara mereka yang membuatmu tertarik?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

_Sayangnya satu-satunya wanita yang kuinginkan tidak tertarik padaku._

"Tidak ada." dusta Sasuke lagi.

"Aku sangat khawatir, jika kau terus seperti ini Sasuke."

"Sudahlah Hinata, bisakah kita tidak membahas hal ini."

Hinata terdiam sejenak, ia akhirnya mengalah. "Baiklah."

"Bagaimana kabar si Dobe?" tanya Sasuke meskipun sebenarnya ia tidak suka dengan topik yang satu ini tapi topik ini selalu berhasil membuat Hinata bahagia.

"Baik, dia akan pulang besok dari Brazil." Ujar Hinata senang.

"Hn. Baguslah."jawab Sasuke sinis.

"Kau masih tidak menyukainya, Sasuke?"

"Kau tau sendiri."

Hinata tertawa kecil mengingat kembali kejadian yang menyebabkan Sasuke tidak menyukai Naruto. Gara-gara kecelakaan yang menyebabkan mereka berciuman.

"Kau tau Sasuke, aku rela berbagi Naruto-kun bersamamu?" candanya.

"Tch. Tidak terimakasih."

_Hinata andai saja kau tau, aku tidak menyukainya bukan karena hal itu tapi karena kau. Kapan kau akan sadar?_

* * *

(-._-.)

* * *

Sasuke berbaring di tempat tidur berukuran _king-size-_nya. Matanya menerawang menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ia teringat dengan ucapan Karin.

"_Aku bersumpah kau akan mencintai wanita yang tidak mencintaimu! Kau akan menderita Uchiha Sasuke!"_

Sasuke tersenyum kecut.

_Karin, ucapanmu sudah terkabul semenjak bertahun-tahun yang lalu._

_To Be continued?_

* * *

(^_^)

* * *

**A/N: **Seperti yang saya janjikan sebelumnya saya akhirnya mem-_publish_ fic ini juga setelah mengalami beberapa rintangan seperti laptop yang error, modem yang lemot, dan no signal. Nah sekarang saya cuman minta review engga minta uang kok #tapi kalo ada yang ngasih sih *sujud syukur LOL.

Saya suka sedih kalo engga ada yang review fic saya kesannya fic saya ini tidak menarik dan engga ada yang baca T.T *curcol*. Saya menunggu dan membutuhkan respon dari para readers.

So readers, mind to review?


End file.
